


Good Boy

by Junebug1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Don't get him wrong, its not like Dean thought Carver Edlunds books were fun. But what WAS fun was teasing Sam about his sex scenes in them. Why was Sam so scared about Dean reading about Sam? He just had to find out.





	Good Boy

Sam and he were sat in the motel curiosity overwhelming the urge to rip up every single one of Carver Edlund's books and throwing them in a woodchipper. So now, he was reading this awful book, which was pretty much his autobiography, page to page. His mind raced as he read word after word depicting his sex with Cassie, describing her as a passionate lover with a glorious mane of hair and him as a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Full frontal didn't even cover how exposed he felt right now.

"Damn I never thought I'd be reading a porno about myself" Dean exclaimed, putting down the book as a rush of disgust flooded him.

Sam rolled his eyes and put on his classic bitchface that Dean knew way to well. Sam continued to scroll through every article and review he could find about 'Supernatural' but all he was seeing was the cult-like following the books had.

"Well, what's weirder is the actual fans of this book. I think I've had enough of looking at us in a 'brotherly embrace'" Sam noted, fake throwing up as he shut his laptop.

Dean snorted, laughing at the obvious discomfort taking over Sam's features.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they think you could hit this anyway" Dean joked, stroking a hand up his leg seductively.

Sam's nose scrunched up in disgust, "Dude, just, ew"

Dean smirked in reply, "What's wrong Sammy, don't you want to make out underneath the stars?"

Sam raised a disturbed eyebrow at him and simply shook his head not even bothering to dignify Dean's comment with a vocal response. Dean just chuckled quietly and went back to reading the book. He found it kind of addicting to see how someone else portrayed his life weirdly enough. Still, knowing that this man was literally writing about him fucking Cassie was unsettling. What other personal things did this guy know? Did he see everytime Dean masturbated? Or when he picked his nose? What about every thought running through his head because he certainly doesn't want some guy to know about that one time he wore pink underwear and liked it. It felt eerie knowing someone could be watching him right now and this exact scene would end up in the next book. Dean flipped forward finding himself tired of reading about his grunting and Cassie's soft moans as they rolled around in the covers. A name caught his eye as he was passing through pages and he stopped. Madison. Dean quickly glanced behind him to see Sam was preoccupied with something on his phone and wouldn't come over to spy on Dean. It's not like Sam wasn't over Madison, Dean was sure that, that period of his life was buried deep, but still reading about Sammy's first real romance since Jessica made him feel somewhat guilty. She was dead now along with Sam's dreams about having a normal life with someone he loved and that hurt Dean more than he liked to admit. Sure having Sam leave him for Stanford was fucked up but that didn't mean Dean never wanted a good life for the kid, he just didn't want to be left behind in the meantime.

He began to read and it gave him flashes of memories he hadn't recalled in a long time. The strip club where Kirk was, the sight of Madison lunging at him, waking up and realizing they had been protecting the monster the whole time. Finally, Dean got to the part of the story where he thought Sam was finally going to get the happy ending he deserved as he left the two alone. It was strange that he was actually going to get to know what exactly happened between them whether they actually fucked or Sammy wimped out. Dean turned the page and was answered instantly as he read the words 'thrown onto the bed with passion and lust'. He smirked as he continued to read when he realized this was perfect teasing material a big brother could use.

"'He savagely ripped the clothes off of her, biting her neck with a broken off moan'" Dean read aloud knowing he had Sam's attention without even turning around, "'They kissed feverishly, Sammy taking the opportunity to lift her up onto his lap and grind into her supple skin'"

A scandalized gasp rang around the room and Dean grinned cheekily.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Sam blurted out getting out of his chair.

Dean ignored him but rolled on the bed so he was now facing Sam. What was the point of embarrassing him if he couldn't see the red flush rising on his face?

"'Oh Sam!'" Dean mimicked, pitching his voice up, "'Don't stop!'"

Dean could see he hit a nerve as Sam made the bitchest bitchface Dean had ever seen. Sam stomped over his jaw tense with humiliation and anger.

"Wow, Sammy she seems like a happy customer" Dean raised a suggestive eyebrow and fanned himself jokingly.

"Ha ha," Sam said trying to appear neutral.

Dean knew him better than that though, so he anticipated Sam reaching forward suddenly to rip the book out of his hand and made sure to jump off the bed at the last second.

"'Sam always knew how to make the girls scream'" Dean continued reading, exaggerating his tone.

"Stop. Reading" Sam demanded, giving a last ditch effort to make Dean stop with just his words.

Dean just grinned back at him evilly and jumped on the bed, "'Sam's large hands traced her soft skin as she sunk down deeper onto Sam's throbbing—'"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, outraged at where that sentence was going.

Thus began the sparring match between the two brothers as Sam tackled Dean onto the bed. Dean just laughed at Sam's hot-tempered attitude towards sex, Sam was always the private brother and he must hate knowing Dean can read all his dirty secrets.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean grunted out as Sam pinned him to the bed.

"Don't read about me having sex!" Sam exclaimed flushed from exertion and embarrassment now.

Dean quickly kneed Sam in the stomach which made Sam loosen his grip on Dean's arms as he crumpled in pain. This gave Dean the upper hand as he turned the tables so he was now above Sam straddling him.

"Why? You hiding something Sam?" Dean prodded.

Sam blushed harder and continued to struggle against his brother even though Dean had a solid grip on him. Sam didn't answer him which made Dean, even more, intrigued so he held his weight down on Sam as he grabbed the abandoned book he dropped when Sam pounced on him.

"Let's see, what page was I on?" Dean questioned dramatically, as he flipped slowly through the pages.

"Fuck off Dean!" Sam exclaimed wriggling even harder now.

Dean eyed Sam curiously, "What are you so scared I'm going to find?"

Sam bit his lip aggressively threatening to make it bleed, choosing to go with the silent option rather than yelling this time. Dean simpered at the tightknit expression Sam was wearing his eyes looking everywhere but Dean's face.

"Wow," Dean said in amazement, "If it can make you shut up, it must be _really_ bad"

Sam narrowed his eyes at him then and jerked harshly hoping the element of surprise would shake Dean loose but Dean had been through hundreds of fights so his little brother wasn't going to win with that one movement. Finally, Dean found the page he was on and he skimmed down to the part he had been reading when he was jumped.

"'Sam bucked up rougher into her, feeling more turned on then he had in a while,'" Dean snickered at that which made Sam turn a prettier shade of red, "'Then she ran her fingernails down his chest and whispered 'good boy' in his ear making him shudder and moan 'say it again'"

Dean stilled as the words circulated around in his head like a Ferris wheel. Just by looking at Sam he knew this was not some random dirty talk he said in the moment. Sam was practically vibrating at this point while Dean was gleaming with newfound information. Oh, this was just too good. His little Sammy had a kink. A praise kink to be exact which was apparent not just by the words but by Sam clenching his eyes shut as hard as possible as if that would make Dean disappear.

"Oh, Sam" Dean cooed manically, "Good boy? Really?"

"Shut up" Sam squeaked, wishing his hands were free so he could cover his face.

"You like to be such a _good_ _boy_ don't you?" Dean said drawing out the two words.

"Dean seriously! L-Let me go, you dick!"

"And let you leave without any teasing from your big brother? Oh hell no that's not how this is going to go, Sammy"

"I told you not to read further!" Sam asserted, clearly upset his secret was now out.

"Seriously though...Good boy? Are you a dog Sam?" Dean bothered ignoring Sam's outcry.

Sam groaned in reply and bucked up harder into Dean still determined to get out of his brother's confines.

"Are you my _good boy_?" Dean said breathier then he had meant too.

Sam's throat tightened visibly and he stopped moving to look up worriedly at his brother.

"You're never a good boy for me" Dean continued to tease but his tone had gotten lower subconsciously.

Sam was looking to the side again, shame and something else present in his facial expressions. His breathing had slowed down though and he was completely tense underneath Dean unwanting to get out now. Dean was waiting for Sam to try and sneak an attack in out of nowhere but it seemed like Sam was done fighting against him which barely ever happened.

"Should I rub your tummy, Sam? Would that make you feel like a _good boy_?"

Dean didn't wait for an answer, instead, he took it upon himself to trail his blunt nails down Sam's solid chest and teasingly whisper 'good boy' as Madison had done. That was sure to get Sam's blood boiling. But as soon as he had done that a reaction Dean didn't expect to get happened instead.

" _Dean_ " Sam grunted and bucked up into his brother.

Dean _would_ have taken that as Sam's attempt at escaping if he didn't feel something hard rub against his hip. Dean's vision blurred for a moment as he deciphered the situation, he had made his brother hard. Fuck, fuck, no really what the actual fuck!? Sam's mouth opened and closed like a fish on land as he assumedly tried to explain himself through facial expressions alone. But there was really only one thought left in Dean's fuzzy head as he stared down at a pink and ruffled Sam, 'why was that hot?'.

"D-Dean I didn't mean to—I just mean I—it was just all the talk it's not like you made me—"

Sam was cut off by Dean promptly grinding against him making a gaspy moan fly from his mouth. Again, what the actual fuck. Now both of them were speechless and at a major crossroads, both of them had overstepped the line any brothers should steer clear of. Dean could get up right now and laugh it off, like all of this was some big ploy to embarrass Sam even further. Yeah, it would hurt Sam, it would hurt him a fucking lot but they might be able to pretend it never happened and that these feelings of lust weren't surging through both of them right now.

Fuck that apparently.

Without any thought, Sam rutted into Dean and that set him off as well as he grabbed onto Sam's shoulders. Both of them were silent as their moans echoed around the shitty motel room reminding them of exactly what they were doing. Yet at this moment it just made it hotter knowing Dean could make his little brother produce those breathy deep groans and for some reason, he hoped this was better with him than Madison. Where had that thought come from?

"Fuck Dean" Sam swallowed loudly.

Sam saying his name like that made Dean scratch his nails down Sam's chest with a purpose this time which made Sam whimper loudly.

"Didn't want me knowing about how hot this makes you my perfect boy?" The words escaped Dean's mouth before he could remember this was _Sam_ , his brother.

When Sam moved his hands to Dean's hips so he had better stability to grind upwards Dean couldn't find it within himself to care.

"Dean, Dean, Dean" Sam repeated like a mantra clearly trying to get something out.

Dean stopped rutting which made Sam whimper in protest before he retained what he wanted from Dean.

"Pants" Sam rushed out hoping this wasn't the next line him and Sam were going to cross.

The one-worded request made Dean take in a sharp intake of breath. In his lust-clouded brain, he couldn't determine why that was such a horribly reckless idea. Without even getting off the bed he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to his knees while Sam attempted and struggled to pull his pants down from his awkward position. Never one to wait, Dean grabbed Sam's pants himself and pulled them down in one fluent motion resulting in a quiet gasp from Sam.

"Sorry," Dean breathed out resuming their positions so he could rub his length against Sam's again, "Should've asked"

Sam just shook his head signifying that what Dean did was perfectly good in his books which made Dean smirk. Sam appeared so rough in the book but clearly, a few words and his big brother was all that was needed to make him submissive. Sam was warm and flushed so fucking prettily as he writhed underneath Dean becoming breathless just from some dry humping. It was way too fucking hot.

"I lied earlier," Dean said sticking his hands underneath Sam's tight fitted shirt, "You _can_ be a good boy can't you?"

Sam nodded his head like he was really trying to prove to Dean that he could be.

" _My_ good boy" Dean stated as he scratched his nails down Sam's hairless chest.

"Fuck" Sam whimpered, "Dean"

Despite not sleeping with any guys previous Dean could tell from that simple statement that Sam was close to coming. And all Dean knew was that if this was the only time Dean was going to get to see Sam like this, he wanted the full experience. So Dean dragged his underwear down and Sam bit his lip eyes floating over Dean's length. Sam let his fingertips trail along Dean's v-line and there was a fleeting moment where all Sam could do was admire the beauty of his brother and the tenderness of his skin. He wanted to trace every single part of Dean's body and it felt odd that the thought didn't seem unfamiliar to him. Sam's eyes came up to meet Dean's who seemed to be having the exact same thoughts that Sam was. How was this just happening between them when the electricity had been there the entire time? Perhaps all of that tension was thrown into hateful arguing and meaningless fights.

"Get the show on the road Sammy" Dean gritted out desperately making Sam smile bashfully.

Sam jerked his underwear down and gave his brother a moment to observe him just like he had done even though it made him feel squeamish. Dean breathed out slowly as he took in the tan expansion of skin, with Sam's member like a centerpiece in the middle of it all. Dean didn't usually think of someone as beautiful when he was hooking up with girl after girl he'd think hot, sexy maybe even adorable. But now, in this idiotic moment, his brother radiated beauty and had the audacity to look embarrassed about it. He wanted to make all that embarrassment pour out of Sam becoming overtaken by pleasure and Dean in these cases usually got what he wanted.

He grabbed both of their lengths in his hand and began stroking knowing neither of them was far off from release. Sam let out a surprised moan as he let Dean do what he wanted, taking the pleasure as it was given to him.

Sam was longer than him but he was definitely slightly thicker. It was strange how Dean was just noticing this now after years of small motel rooms with little to no privacy. The boys usually had no trouble changing in front of each other, it just became second nature after a while of being on the road but this was so much different. Sam was throbbing against him as Dean teased his hand through both of their slits feeling the same wave of pleasure. This sensation of having Sam surrounding him was almost overwhelming it reminded him that they jumped off this bridge together and instead of swimming against the current they were letting it guide their way. Dean noticed Sam's face scrunching up, his red lips all bitten and plump.

"Yeah Sammy, you feel so good against me, you're going to come so hard aren't you?" Dean taunted with a sultry tone.

Sam growled deep in his throat and bucked upwards once more, clearly teetering on the edge.

"Be a good boy Sammy" Dean's tone dropped to a lower register "Come for me"

Sam moaned loudly and coated Dean's hand as he gripped tightly onto the bedspread from the intensity of it. Dean loved being able to watch Sam completely fall apart and it triggered his own orgasm as he began to rock upwards riding out his own bliss. Heavy breathing replaced the room that was previously filled with ragged moans as Dean let go of both of them and pulled his underwear back up. Sam was glistening with sweat as he did the same thing and fell back into tension-filled silence neither of them quite knowing what to say.

They were brothers, what was there to say? They did an awful, disgusting, _illegal_ thing. But it hadn't felt disgusting or awful and really half the things they did were illegal. Dean was more worried about how this changed their relationship than how it looked to the outside world, he couldn't lose his brother again.

"So," Dean cleared his throat, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip slowly, "Guess you _can_ hit this"

Sam's eyes enlarged expecting something much different to come out of Dean's mouth and a shocked chuckle flew from his mouth. Of course, that's what Dean had to say in this serious situation, his stupid goofy older brother.

"You are so stupid," Sam said, rolling his eyes at him.

"You're stupid" Dean retorted.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam hopped off the bed kicking his pants off the rest of the way so he was left in his grey shirt and tight black boxers. Dean let his eyes roam down Sam's body, letting himself stare at Sam's ass for a few moments before Sam cleared his throat. Dean perked up, his eyes meeting Sam's unimpressed and amused ones.

"What?"

"I said do you want a beer?" Sam repeated crossing his arms.

"Sure" Dean replied watching as Sam walked over to the mini fridge when his back was turned Dean added "It will go great with my fascinating book"

He reached over casually picking up the book that had made Sam see red in the first place.

Sam almost dropped the beers as he slammed the mini fridge door shut and raced over to Dean, "Oh come here _you_ —"

And so began another round of wrestling between Sam and Dean both hoping it would result in another sweaty "fight".


End file.
